


Aiden dumped me!

by veretianblue (clptr)



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Harvard POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clptr/pseuds/veretianblue
Summary: It’s a beautiful day at Kings Row and Harvard is out for a walk, enjoying the warm weather.Dante and Bobby are also out, sitting on a blanket under the big oak tree. Bobby is making a flower crown and Dante is… staring into the distance as a single tear rolls off his cheek?





	Aiden dumped me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Arsaces aka Entity_Sylvir for helping write Bobby into the story!

It’s a beautiful day at Kings Row and Harvard is out for a walk, enjoying the warm weather.

Dante and Bobby are also out, sitting on a blanket under the big oak tree. Bobby is making a flower crown and Dante is… staring into the distance as a single tear rolls off his cheek?

“Errm,” says Harvard intelligently. “Have you been...” he pauses, racking his brain for a good possible reason. “...reading poetry?”

“No,” Dante replies, his voice devoid of all joy and hope. 

He keeps staring in the distance. Next to him, Bobby is giving him sad glances while busily working on his flower crown.

Another tear escapes Dante’s eye.

“Aiden dumped me,” he finally says in the same dead voice that must be echoing the emptiness inside.

Harvard is shook. He thought Aiden and Dante were friends! This is so baffling.

***

The next day, Harvard runs into a sobbing Tanner. His face almost matches his hair, he’s blowing his nose into an already damp tissue and his eyes are full of despair.

“Aiden dumped me!” Tanner wails, before Harvard even has the chance to ask. 

Harvard is completely taken aback. He does his best to comfort Tanner and then sends him to rest. 

This is so weird! Sure, technically Tanner’s not on the team anymore, but still... Why would Aiden do that? 

Harvard is starting to worry. Maybe Aiden is going through a rough patch? He hasn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary with his roommate, but who knows...

So Harvard tries to talk to him that evening. “Hey Aiden, about last night..”

Aiden shuts him down instantly. “We both agreed the rule is not to talk about last nights," he says with a sad expression. 

Well then.

***

It’s even stranger when Kally’s unusual melancholic mood turns out to be due to...

“Aiden dumped me,” Kally says, averting his eyes. Harvard can tell he’s trying to put on a brave front.

This is… so odd of Aiden. Sleeping around every day? Going after people who used to be on the team? Harvard thinks maybe he really should be worried. After all, Aiden can be good at disguising his true feelings. 

The only way to ascertain what is going on with Aiden is of course to spend the rest of the day shooting him long glances. 

"What?" Aiden says, lifting his head from a book to see Harvard staring at him. 

"Uh, nothing. Is everything going okay?" Harvard asks, trying to look as earnest and encouraging as possible.

"Sure!” Aiden says brightly. 

Just in case, Harvard makes sure to schedule a break from studies that night. Aiden looks as happy as a clam when Harvard suggests movie night for the two of them. 

***

Despite this, it’s not long before Harvard nearly trips over Eugene, sitting on the floor in the hallway. There are tears flowing down his face.

“What happened?” Harvard says with a feeling of foreboding. 

“Aiden--” Eugene says, but can't get another word out over the sobbing.

Harvard has literally just seen Aiden in the courtyard, so he knows nothing has happened _to_ him, but maybe it’s a case of _because of_ him...?

Eugene picks himself up from the floor, bursts into another round of sobs, and runs down the hallway.

Surely Aiden wouldn’t… would he? It’s one of his cardinal rules not to sleep with someone on the team and though Aiden has very few rules, he holds fast to them. Granted, Eugene is a reserve… but he’s still on the team!

What could possibly have driven Aiden to do this? 

***

The day after that, Harvard is walking toward his room when he comes across Seiji and Nicholas fighting in the hallway. They’re shouting at each other about ‘last night’ and ‘Aiden’. 

Harvard is utterly shocked.

Without pausing to break them up, he rushes to his and Aiden’s room. 

“Aiden!” he says. “This is too much! Why the heck are you sleeping with someone on the team?”

Aiden blinks at him. “I’m... not?”

Harvard can feel a frown coming on as he steps closer to Aiden. “Oh, is that so?” he says in a low, heated voice.

For some reason, Aiden shivers instead of answering. Maybe the air conditioning is turned too low?

Harvard continues angrily, “Why did I just see Seiji and Nicholas in the hallway arguing about you and last night? How could you, Aiden? A couple of freshmen!”

Aiden’s jaw drops. “WHAT?” he says. “I didn’t! He rushes out the door, Harvard right behind him, and spots Seiji and Nicholas still at it. “You two! Why are you fighting?”

“Eugene told me Nicholas took my fencing diary last night and gave it to Aiden!” says Seiji.

“Tanner said Seiji and Aiden finished all the chocolate cookies together last night!” says Nicholas.

“Right,” says Aiden. “Carry on!” He turns to Harvard. “See?”

“Oh. Okay then." Harvard's actually pretty relieved. But… "What about Eugene sobbing in the hallway?”

Aiden goggles. “I didn’t sleep with Eugene,” he says indignantly.

“Well... that may have been conjecture on my part,” Harvard says. “But what about Kally? He said--”

Aiden goggles again. “I didn’t sleep with Kally!”

Huh. Uhh… “Tanner?"

“I didn’t sleep with Tanner!” Aiden says, increasingly incensed. 

“What about Dante?” Harvard asks then, the image of that single tear seared into his memory.

“I didn’t sleep with Dante either!” Aiden stares at him. “Where is this coming from? You know I don’t sleep with people on the team! And... I wouldn’t sleep with them, anyway.”

There’s an odd emphasis on the word ‘them’. The cogs start turning in Harvard’s mind. He thinks he knows what his next question should be. 

“…What about other people on the team?” he finally says.

Aiden isn’t meeting his eyes. “I don’t know what you mean,” he mutters.

Harvard thinks he does, though. “Aiden… If you do ever abolish that rule… Would you--Could you please do it for my sake?”

Aiden’s answer to that turns out to be so comprehensive that neither of them leaves the room again that day.

***  
_Epilogue_

Five Kings Row students are surreptitiously watching Harvard and Aiden strolling hand in hand on the grounds.

“I sure am glad we’re not in trouble with the cooks for borrowing all those onions”, Eugene tells Tanner.

“I’m more glad Seiji and Nicholas didn’t catch on to the ruse,” Tanner says.

“The methods we employed were rather irregular,” Kally says, pushing his glasses up his nose. “But I guess our mastermind knew what he was about.” He looks to where Dante and Bobby are standing. 

“See?” Bobby tells Dante as he hands him more pollen allergy remedy. “I told you it would work!”


End file.
